Magic in the Streets: Parade Memories
Magic In The Streets: Parade Memories is the soundtrack for the three parades and the "Suite of Dreams" created for the 100 Years of Magic celebration at Walt Disney World. In print. Track listing # Magic Kingdom Park - "Share A Dream Come True Parade" – 19:28 #* ENTRANCE #* MAIN THEME #* IT WAS ALL STARTED BY A MOUSE- featuring Mickey Mouse #** Fantasy #** "Mickey Mouse March" (Not included on this recording) #* WISH UPON A STAR- featuring Pinocchio #** When You Imagine #** "I've Got No Strings" #** "The Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #** "Little Wooden Head" #** "Whistle While You Work" (Not included on this recording) #** "Give A Little Whistle" (Not included on this recording) #** "Heigh-Ho" (Not included on this recording) #** "Fantasy" #* A HUNDRED-THOUSAND DREAMS TO SEE- featuring Aladdin #** "Casey Junior" #** "Prince Ali" #** "A Whole New World" (Not included on this recording) #** "Let's Go Fly a Kite" (Not included on this recording) #** "A Spoonful of Sugar" #** "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" #** "Jolly Holiday" #** "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!" #** "Step in Time" #** "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" #** "Winnie The Pooh" #** "Fantasy" #* FACE THE DARKEST FEARS- featuring the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #** "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" #** "Night on Bald Mountain" #** "The Mob Song" (Not included on this recording) #** "Never Smile at a Crocodile" (Not included on this recording) #** "Cruella De Vil (song)" (Not included on this recording) #** "The Elegant Captain Hook" #** "A Pirate's Life" #** "Court of Miracles" #** "Hellfire" #** "Savages" (Not included on this recording) #** "Poor Unfortunate Souls" #** "Fantasy" #* A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES- featuring the Fairy Godmother #** "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" #** "Belle" #** "Beauty and the Beast" #** "Be Our Guest" (Not in Recording) #** "Part of Your World" (Not included on this recording) #** "So This Is Love" #** "The Work Song" #** "Under the Sea" #** "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" #** "Something There" #** "Fantasy" #* AS LONG AS THERE'S IMAGINATION LEFT IN THE WORLD- featuring Peter Pan #** "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" #** "Fantasy" #* EXIT #** "Fantasy" # Disney-MGM Studios - "Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade Medley" – 11:33 #* DISNEY STARS AND MOTORCARS PARADE MEDLEY #** "Spotlight on a Dream" #** "Friend Like Me" #** "The Muppets Show Theme" #** "You've Got a Friend in Me" #** "Heigh-Ho" #** "Step in Time" #** "''Fantasmic!'' Theme" #** "A Star Is Born" #** "Honor to Us All" #** "Kiss The Girl" #** "A Whole New World" #** "Star Wars Theme" #** "The Imperial March" #** "Night on Bald Mountain" #** "Poor Unfortunate Souls" #** "Cruella De Vil" #** "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!" #** "The Unbirthday Song" #** "Welcome to the Big Blue House" #** "Steamboat Willie Theme" #** "The Wonderful World of Color" #** "It's a Small World" #** "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" #** "Mickey Mouse March" #** "When You Wish Upon a Star" # Disney's Animal Kingdom - "Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade" – 18:20 #* "Prologue" with Mickey Mouse #* "The Rhythm of One" featuring Rafiki #* "Pata Pata" featuring Minnie Mouse #* "Mas Que Nada" featuring Goofy #* "Iko Iko" featuring Donald Duck #* "The Rhythm of One" featuring Mickey Mouse # "Fantasy" – 5:17 #* "When You Imagine" #* "Fantasy" # "Show-Biz" – 4:18 #* "Thanks to the Academy" #* "Spotlight on a Dream" # Discovery – 3:45 #* "Tapestry of Dreams" #* "Discovery" # "Adventure" – 4:39 #* "Party Safari" #* "Rhythm of One" # "'Share a Dream Come True'" – 3:56 Tracks 4 - 7 make up the "Walt Disney World Suite Of Dreams" Production * Album producer: Ted Ricketts * Musical Direction and Music Produced by Ted Ricketts * Album Design by Jordan Foley & Martha Widener # Magic Kingdom Park - "Share A Dream Come True Parade" #* Musical Direction and Music Produced by Ted Ricketts #* Show Director: Chase Senge #* "Share a Dream Come True Parade" Theme Music by Gavin Greenaway #* Arrangements and Orchestrations by David T. Clydesdale #* Orchestra Conducted by David T. Clydesdale #* Orchestra Recorded by Chris Dibble at Air Studios, London #* Orchestra: Members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra #* Orchestra Contractor: Dan Savant #* Disney Character Voices Recorded by Randy Coppinger and Rita Kedineoglu #* Choir Recorded by Andy de Ganahl at Starke Lake Studios, Ocoee, FL #* Assisted by Kendall Thomsen #* Mixed by Andy de Ganahl at Trans Continental Studios, Orlando, FL #* Assisted by Juan Ortiz #* Digital Editing by Kurt Wagner at Walt Disney Audio #; Featuring the Vocal Talents of #: #: Seth Adkins as Pinocchio #: Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse #: Susanne Blakeslee as the Evil Queen/Old Hag #: Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket #: Rosalyn Landor as the Blue Fairy #: Chris Steele as Peter Pan #: Russi Taylor as Fairy Godmother #: Scott Weinger as Aladdin # #; Chorus #: #: Sarah Moore (leader) #: Sarah Achor #: Michelle Amato #: Tiffany Coburn #: Amy Martin-Cole #: Tony Derosa #: J.C. Fullerton #: Laurie Groves #: Mike Haight #: Bryan Harden #: Margaret Harden #: Josh Huslig #: Michelle Lindahl #: Randy Nichols #: Suzy Park #: Sue Riehle #: Doug Teel #: Jason Tucker #: Kurt von Schmittou #: David Wise # Disney/MGM Studios - "Disney Stars And Motorcars Parade Medley" #* Music Prodeced and Directed by Dan Stamper #* Show Director: Sherilyn Draper #* Arranged and Orchestrated by Gordon Goodwin #* Music Contractor: Dan Savant #* Voice Over by Corey Burton #* Vocal Soloists: Randy Crenshaw, Rick Logan, Susan Stevens Logan and Carmen Miller #* Mixed by Tom Vicari at O' Henry Studios, Burbank, CA #* Orchestra Recorded by Tom Vicari at Martinsound Studios, Los Angeles, CA #* Vocals Recorded by Tom Vicari at O' Henry Studios, Burbank, CA #* Digital Editing by Michael Atwell at Walt Disney Audio #* Mastering by Bob Katz at Digital Domain, Longwood, FL # Disney's Animal Kingdom - "Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade" #* Music Produced and Directed by Dan Stamper #* Dialogue by Reed Jones, Show Director #* Arranged and Orchestrated by Gordon Goodwin #* Music Contractor: Dan Savant #* Instrumentals Recorded by Tom Vicari at O' Henry Studios, Burbank, CA #* Vocals Recorded and Final Mix by Andy de Ganahl at Trans Continental Studios, Orlando, FL #* Disney Character Voices Recorded by Rita Kedineoglu and Directed by Susie Lum #* Digital Editing by Michael Atwell, Fred McGinn, and Jaun Ortiz # #; Featuring the Vocal Talents of #: Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse #: Robert Guillaume as Rafiki #: Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse #: Bill Farmer as Goofy #: Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck #; Vocals by #: Tim Goins #: Michelle Amato #: Sissaundra Lewis #: Michelle Lindahl #: Frances Neil #: Randy Nichols #: Dionne Randolh #: David Wise # "Fantasy" #* Solo by Kellie Coffey #* Conducted by Greg Smith #* Members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic #* Orchestra Recorded at Air Studios, London # "Show-Biz" #* Piano Solo by Tom Ranier #* Orchestration by Gordon Goodwin #* Conducted by Gordon Goodwin #* Recorded at Skywalker Ranch # "Discovery" #* Orchestration by Gordon Goodwin #* Conducted by Steve Skorija #* Vocals Recorded by Andy de Ganahl #* Members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic #* Orchestra Recorded at Air Studios, London # "Adventure" #* Orchestration by Ira Hearshen #* Percussion Tracks by Richie Viano and Steady Joseph #* Conducted by Greg Smith #* Members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra Recorded at Air Studios, London # "'Share a Dream Come True'" #* Executive Music Producer: Steve Skorija #* Music Supervision: Dan Savant #* Recording Engineer: Tom Vicari #* Digital Editing by Michael Atwell, Anthony Renda, and Kurt Wagner #* Mastered by Bob Katz at Digital Domain, Longwood, FL # #; Vocal Solo #: #: Tiffany Coburn #; Adult Chorus #: #: Tony Derosa #: Michelle Amato #: Bryan Harden #: Margaret Harden #: Michelle Lindahl #: Sarah Moore (leader) #: Randy Nichols #: Kurt Von Schmittou #: David Wise #; Children's Chorus #: #: Catherine Perrilli #: Michael Perrilli #: Michael Pulawski #: Jeanie Stack #: Darla Wood Trivia "Fantasy" and "Share a Dream Come True" from Share a Dream Come True Parade, was also theme song of Disneyland's fireworks show Imagine... A Fantasy in the Sky, also sung by Kellie Coffey, which run from November 2004 into April 2005. Details *'Audio CD' (October 1, 2001) *'Number of Discs:' 1 *'Label:' Buena Vista Records *'ASIN:' B0007YAOBO Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Buena Vista Records Albums Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Disney Parks Soundtracks